What doesn't surprise you, doesn't kill you
by TheUnforgettableLostGirl
Summary: The wind blowing, the sky light blue, a few clouds floating in the air and orange leaves flying by. I wear my leather jacket with a scarf not wanting to give in to the cold just yet. Step for step my feet walk me down the streets of queens. Life has no script to follow so I just walk, inhaling the fresh air and suddenly I stop and find myself at the entrance of a small park.


Carrie's POV

A day off, What is that?

The wind blowing, the sky light blue, a few clouds floating in the air and orange leaves flying by. I wear my leather jacket with a scarf not wanting to give in to the cold just yet. Step for step my feet walk me down the streets of queens. Life has no script to follow so I just walk, inhaling the fresh air and suddenly I stop and find myself at the entrance of a small park. Children playing, pets running, adults drinking coffee and I…. I am watching them as I go. My head making over time, storing all the unnecessary information in my head, I try to make it stop but it just won't, it never did and it never will. My eyes catch another image, the image of Al, the human I'd recognize within one second, I smile and walk up to him while he orders a coffee. "You're just ordering one? Don't you want any?" I say teasingly, a smile forms on his face and I just know he's happy to see me. "What are you doing here on your day off?" He asks me while he orders another cup of coffee. "I went for a walk but didn't realize I automatically walked to the station" I reply knowing that the Queens police station is not further than one block away. "workaholic" He says smiling and hands me the coffee he just bought for me. "Thank you" I say in reply to both his comment and the coffee. "What are you doing here besides buying coffee?" Here I thought he always bought his coffee at the local coffee shop, even closer to work. "I needed a break Carrie" I glance down at my watch and nod. Right, it's lunch time, something I usually forget until about 3pm. Al lays his hand on my lower back and leads me into the direction of an empty bench. I smile, while we walk to the bench. Never will lt. Al Burns stop being the gentleman he is. I never complain, I even wish there were more men like him in this world. I'm sure it would make the world a better place. Suddenly I realize I've been lost is thought again and Al is looking at me waiting for me to realize what I've been doing, it's certainly not the first time this happens. "Sorry, I was just thinking" I watch him nod and take a sip of his coffee.

I lean back on the bench and turn my head to look at Al. "Don't you have that charity thing tonight?" Al looks up from his cup and smiles knowing exactly how I think about the charity things he often goes to. I don't think it's about the charity, it's about networking and meet up with one of the high ranked people in the city so they might just help you when you need them. I never needed nobody to help me and I still don't or at least that's what I'm trying to tell myself, Al on the other hand knows I need him to cover my tracks and somehow.. he gladly helps me out. "yes, would you like to come with me?" he asks me seriously, clearly he didn't find a suitable date for tonight. "Oh, I don't know, it's such a short notice and who says I don't already have a date tonight?" I ask him smiling. "but you don't and you'd love to come with me, don't you?" He replies and I nod "you're right, no date tonight so I'd love to come with you" I tell him but wonder how he can be so sure I don't have a date. "I'll pick you up at 6, we're supposed to have dinner there as well which starts around 8" I forget to reply because my mind is already focused on something else. "Al, you see that?" I point at a car that has been there for quite some time now. "Yes that's a car, it's also a parking space you know" he laughs softly and pokes my side. "no that's not what I mean… isn't that a gun?" I look closer and it really looks like the driver is holding a gun. But how can you be sure if that really is a gun? "you might be right but I can't really see it." He answer me and I nod. Ever since I became a cop I consider everything as a gun if I don't know what it is, sometimes very annoying but sometimes it comes in handy.

"Carrie, get down!" Al suddenly yells and I know just what he means, the window of the car goes down and like I expected, a gun is pointing in our direction. In a matter of second bullets are fired and we are on the ground pointing our guns back to the car but we can't do much knowing there are plenty of children playing who we might hit if we shoot. "What the hell, Al? what kind of case are you working on that we became the target?" I get up from the ground and run towards the car, of course not out in the open but tree to tree, bench to bench, fence to fence. Most human beings wouldn't even dare to come from the ground but honestly, I'm not scared that easily especially not when it's just one man with a gun while I got one as well.. and I know Al is right behind me, who's probably thinking I lost my mind again. I pull the car door open, forcefully and slam the man's head against the steering wheel. I reach for the gun and pull it out of his hands. "You better have a good explanation for this" I say angry and let Al get the man out of the car and cuff him. It's rather strange that he didn't drive away when we came towards him, maybe he didn't expect it or maybe he's just stupid. Police cars already make their way towards us, I'm glad there are still people who are calling 911 when there is a shot fired. It shows that at least some people still have the guts to stand up to criminals, I noticed that a lot of people are scared to do so when something like this happens and run off as fast as they can. It's quite annoying if you need statements from witnesses.

I look at Al who handles the man to the officers before he walks towards me. "Well, at least we got a suspect in custody for shooting at us" by the way he says it, I can tell that this case is giving him a hard time. "Are you sure this is your suspect? Because he looks like a fool to me" I say referring to my thoughts earlier. "to be honest, Carrie, we have no evidence against him but he has motive" I smile and shake my head "I have a day off, but I have to rescue you from a bullet and you can't handle a case" I watch Al laugh and listen to his words. "let me drive you home so you can do all the girly stuff for tonight. "Don't expect too much because as you know I only have 5 hours to get ready" I say joking, of course I will dress up and make sure I look good for not only Al but for everyone who's there, who knows who I will come across, maybe I should start networking as well. I think while we walk off to the station to get Al's car.


End file.
